


fmkn：Blooming Days

by dadadalada



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadadalada/pseuds/dadadalada
Summary: ABO / R18 / 201804





	fmkn：Blooming Days

　　和勝利結束得不算晚，他到樹一夥人的聚會露個臉，被灌了幾杯酒便先離開。冬末的晚上還很冷，他吁了口氣，看著飄在眼前的白色莫名地想念戀人總是偏高的體溫。事實上真正得以觸碰對方也不過是最近的事情，他卻想不起那些無法擁抱的日子到底是怎麼度過。

　　然而最後一次的親吻也已經是好些日子以前的事情了。那人密集的行程向來是他們之間的高牆，好幾次到了公司為他們準備的住處，都只能看到對方埋在被窩裡沉沉睡去；又或是在他睡得迷迷糊糊間感覺疲倦的對方倒進身邊便沒有了動靜。

　　勝利那帶著埋怨的形容言猶在耳，平靜而沒有起伏的聲調說，那個人是不懂得求救的人。

　　他知道孩子沒說出的下一句是什麼。

　　再多依賴我們一點也好啊。我們就這麼不可靠，讓你連一點點哪怕是抱怨也說不出口嗎？

　　風磨打開房門，甜香混著菸味迎面撲來。

　　簡直就像那一晚原封不動COPY過來的完美重現感。躲在被子裡的相方（或者該稱為戀人）、塞滿室內的訊息素、瑟瑟發抖的Ω。他想還是有哪裡不一樣的，例如甜香的濃度並沒有上回高得那麼誇張，例如包裡並沒有來不及注入的抑制劑，又例如床邊的小桌上正點著他常抽的菸。

　　他記得自己最初的訊息素並不是菸味的。雖然接近香菸，但又有點像檜木；後來不知為何慢慢偏了，最後就幾乎變成自己常抽的牌子。為此他還問過勝利，但對方滿臉無奈地說自己分化時還不能喝酒，等到成年了哪還記得。他想想也對，像他這樣本就是少數；而且比起自己，訊息素的味道其實是旁人（特別是Ω）更清楚的，若不是中島提了，或許他也不會特別注意。

　　中島曾經形容他的味道有一種沉著的安心感，偶爾睡傻了便會往身上黏過來，像頭連眼睛都還睜不開的幼犬，一顆亂七八糟的小腦袋就在他懷裡蹭來蹭去。明明是不抽菸的人，卻順理成章地接受了他那日漸轉為菸味的訊息素。到底又是什麼時候記住了牌子並放在這裡的呢？

　　被窩下還有些窸窸窣窣的騷動，那人的聲音悶在其中，似乎並沒有注意到他的到來。他輕輕放下包包與外套，放輕動作往床邊移動。從菸灰缸裡的數量與室內的菸味推測，大概已經點過好幾支了，大約是第三支左右的香菸躺在凹槽，混著一室甜香成了撩撥人心的催化劑。

　　他來到床邊，終於清楚地聽見了被子裡的動靜。屬於戀人那偏高的聲線成了黏膩的細聲低鳴，簡直就像頭可憐兮兮的小動物，獨自躲在誰也瞧不見的窩裡舔著傷口，連哭聲都不敢發出。

　　「……嗯、嗯……嗚、啊……」

　　他霎時覺得頭痛了起來。兩場聚會累積下來的酒精也好、周身誘人的甜香也好，更多的或許是正緩然升起的薄怒──

　　「中島。」

　　他掀開在床上隆起的軟被，對方慢了幾拍才察覺他的存在，在睜圓了那一對飽含水氣的大眼同時──被握在手裡的性器便顫抖著射出精液。

　　他經常覺得他的相方是個非常神奇的傢伙，不只是令人驚嘆的腦迴路，還有在各種衝突感之下卻依然能保有自己色彩的特質。就像現在，那人只脫到一半的褲子間正露出一片白皙肌膚，修長的手指還握著腿間的性器，甚至被射出的體液沾得一片狼藉。

　　被情慾渲染成一片紅的對方明明就渾身帶著令人暈眩的色氣，然而那對漂亮的大眼卻依然能夠如此清澈無辜地看著他，在一片徬徨失措中竟是像極了年幼的稚子，即使是這樣的場景也脫不去屬於對方那乾淨而甜美的神態。

　　「中島。」

　　那人隨著他的喊聲而小幅度地抖了一下，隨後便撇開了臉，像個做錯事的孩子縮了起來。

　　啊──啊，又來了。

　　他們從以前就是這樣。總是他先生氣，然後中島單方面的避開，在連對話都無法成立的情況下，一切就越來越糟了。為什麼什麼都不願意對我說呢？因為是弟弟，所以就不行了嗎？

　　勝利說的對，這個人是不懂得求救的人。既然如此，就在演變成需要求救之前先伸出手就好了。但在這之前，要先讓他那倔強的相方知道，什麼是能做、什麼是不能做的事情。

　　「你的發情期提早了？」

　　中島低下的腦袋點了點，算是承認了。在髮隙間露出的耳朵與側臉都紅成一片，到底是因為自慰被發現的羞恥感、還是此刻他所質問的事情，又或者是因為尚未褪去的情慾，好像也不是那麼重要了。

　　他坐上床，伸手拉起對方的身子，那人似乎還想要掙扎，只是現下這般狼狽的狀態到底還是贏不過他的力氣，最終仍是整個人都落進他的懷中。中島近來的行程依然滿檔，想必身體狀況也不好，發情期提早或亂掉算是不意外的事情。

　　「所以，你覺得這是只要自慰就能解決的事情嗎？」

　　他咬著對方發紅的耳朵，甚至能聽見戀人像小動物一樣的細碎哭聲，空氣裡正逐漸升高濃度的菸味似乎讓對方失去了所有抵抗的力氣，渾身都被汗水浸溼，腹部還有一片方才射出的體液。

　　從後方看不見表情確實是有些失策。他舔了口眼前發紅的後頸，將對方的雙手重新擺回腿間的位置，中島手足無措地想回頭看他，卻被完全制住了動作。

　　「那就證明給我看？就算沒有我也能應付這一切？」

－

　　做得過火了。

　　他看著床上沉沉睡去的戀人，忍不住嘆了口氣。姑且是餵對方吃了事後避孕劑，床單換好了，身體洗乾淨了，只是眼睛哭腫了，聲音啞了，激烈運動大概也不行了。幸好明天只有演唱會衣服的試裝，不至於對工作造成太大影響。

　　他從來沒有對中島做到這種程度。性愛也好，平時的相處也好，或許是對方習慣性地避開衝突，又或是他總不自覺收手，這麼多年來，竟沒有一次是他強迫對方做些什麼──更不用提像這樣用物理方式弄哭對方。

　　中島一度哭著問他生氣了嗎？

　　生什麼氣呢。他想，都是生自己的氣而已。

　　他的相方是個麻煩得不得了的傢伙，有話不願意直接說、體力不好又愛逞強、對人好得沒戒心、不器用……，真的要數的話大概數也數不完，青春期的他也曾經為此感到煩躁不已──然而時至今日，他卻終於明白，那些潛伏在心中的各種情緒，說到底，就只是想要對中島好而已。

　　所以他希望中島能對他示弱，能向他求救，更甚是那些孩子氣的佔有欲。他為自己沒有辦法成為對方唯一僅有的α而掙扎，為無聊的自尊心而無法坦率地好好對待對方；他的愛情充滿著沉重的戀慕，像一團厚重的煙幕包圍彼此。

　　要是能讓你渾身上下都染上我的味道就好了。他不知道這到底是出於他貪婪的慾念，又或者是α本能的衝動，如果中島知道了他的愛情的真相，會不會因此退卻呢？

　　但首先，就先從坦率地對中島好開始吧。

 

Fin.


End file.
